Pure & Dirty
by akasha-bennington
Summary: One shots independientes sobre Mello y Near. Podrán tener cualquier rating, género, advertencias... Puede haber Yaoi. Cap 8:Humillación. Tratar de acercarse a Mello era tan difícil y arriesgado como detener una bomba a punto de explotar.
1. Escalera

**¡Holas!**

**Aquí traigo el nuevo fic que comenté en mi fic "Blanco y Negro" pero por si alguien no lo sabe, explicaré un poco de qué va la cosa jeje.**

**Este fic será similar a "Blanco y Negro" es decir, serán una colección de mini-one shots o viñetas independientes entre sí basadas en Mello y Near y la relación que les une. Unas veces estarán más centradas en uno u en otro, y otras veces en ambos por igual, incluso pueden aparecer otros personajes también.**

**Mientras que "Blanco y Negro" está basado en la tabla de 30 Vicios, éstas estarán basadas en la tabla Básica (ambas de la comunidad de LJ "30vicios").**

**Los capítulos, o mini one shots podrán tener cualquier género, advertencia, rating etc… incluidos temas yaoi o lemon, aunque siempre que alguno de los capítulos contenga algo de esto, será advertido al comienzo.**

**Pretendo que sean capítulos cortos, pero no drabbles, la extensión suele rondar las 3 páginas. Si alguno me ocupara más de 5 páginas, lo subiría como one shot independiente.**

**Y creo que no tengo más que comentar, sólo que espero que os guste y me dejéis comentarios XDDD. Ya tengo escritos varios capítulos de este fic y me ha costado decidirme por una de las historias para postearla como primer one shot del fic.**

**Personajes: 1.Mello, Near 2. Matt.**

**Rating: PG-K**

**Género: General (un poco Fluff)**

**Ubicación: Wammy's House Era.**

**Advertencias: ninguna aunque respecto al último párrafo cada cual es libre de encontrarle el punto yaoi o no.**

**Resumen: Para todo el mundo, Near era un robot que ni reía, ni lloraba, ni comía, ni expresaba nada, sólo pensaba, pensaba, pensaba.**

ESCALERA

Mello opinaba que aquel niño nuevo era raro. En realidad, todos los niños pensaban eso. Aunque al niño nuevo no parecía importarle que todos le miraran y cuchichearan cosas a sus espaldas, que incluso los más atrevidos se acercaran a él y le hicieran extrañas preguntas mientras los demás se reían esperando la respuesta.

El niño nuevo nunca contestaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mello y Matt atravesaban el hall para salir al patio cuando vieron aquella figura inconfundible en el piso superior. No habría sido nada llamativo sino fuera porque todo lo que hiciera el niño nuevo causaba curiosidad general. Ya fuera algo tan simple como bajar unas escaleras.

Se rezagaron en su camino, quedándose a observar, medio escondidos, la manera en que el niño nuevo bajaba los primeros escalones. Era muy pequeño y para hacerlo se ayudaba agarrándose a los barrotes de la barandilla, ya que el pasamanos era demasiado alto para él. Con la otra mano sujetaba un enorme conejo de peluche del cual no se había separado desde su llegada. Sus pies, enfundados en unos calcetines blancos, iban parándose en cada escalón, aún sin saber cómo hacerlo de forma continuada. Escalón a escalón, el niño nuevo bajaba muy despacito. En el lado opuesto de la escalera, los otros chicos, más ágiles y experimentados, aprovechaban el espacio libre para bajar corriendo, incluso saltando varios escalones a la vez.

- ¿Lo has visto? Qué tonto, no sabe bajar las escaleras.- dijo Matt.

- Yo creo que no sabe andar muy bien todavía, siempre está sentado.- dijo Mello.- Y creo que tampoco sabe hablar. Nunca dice nada, y el otro día James le preguntó si era mudo y tampoco dijo nada. A lo mejor es mudo. O sordo y por eso no entiende lo que le preguntan y no responde.

- No es mudo. Yo lo he escuchado hablar.- dijo Matt.

- ¿De verdad?- preguntó Mello girándose para mirar a su amigo buscando una explicación.- ¿Cuándo?

- El otro día le dijo algo a Roger, no pude escuchar el qué porque habla muy bajito.- aclaró Matt.

- A lo mejor sólo sabe decir unas cuantas frases, como esos juguetes que siempre repiten lo mismo.

- Seguro.- afirmó Matt, a lo que Mello volvió a girarse, extrañado.- He escuchado que en verdad es un robot.

- ¿Un robot? Pero eso sería guay. Aunque los robots no tienen pelo ni carne ni nada de eso.

- Más bien sería un androide.

- ¿Y para qué iba a traer aquí Roger a un androide?

- Porque los androides son muy listos y son como los ordenadores, hacen cálculos muy rápido y todo eso.

- No, Matt. Ese niño no es un androide, ese niño es tonto, si fuera un androide bajaría bien las escaleras.- objetó Mello.

- Yo creo que sí es un androide. ¿No has visto que siempre tiene la misma cara? No se ríe ni nada, eso es porque es un androide. Tampoco come, ¿no te has fijado que nunca va al comedor con nosotros?

Aunque Mello dudaba, ante todas aquellas evidencias no tenía más remedio que darle la razón a Matt y al resto de los niños que habían aventurado que el niño nuevo era una especie de robot de última generación.

- Y ese peluche gigante en realidad es su arma súper secreta para destruir la humanidad.-dijo Matt, que ya empezaba a encontrar emocionante la idea.

Aquello no pareció convencer demasiado a Mello, o quizás no le había prestado atención porque estaba pensando en una amenaza más inmediata.

- Pero si es un androide, entonces hará las cuentas más rápido que todos nosotros en clase de matemáticas.- dijo Mello, sintiéndose amenazado.

- Si no sabe ni andar bien, ¿cómo va a saber escribir las cuentas?

- Pues porque los androides no escriben, son como las impresoras, expulsan papeles con los resultados.

- Oh, es verdad.- le apoyó Matt, asintiendo.

En ese momento, un grupo de chicos bajaban corriendo. Considerando que el espacio libre dejado al otro extremo de la escalera no era suficiente para que todos bajaran a la vez. La solución más coherente habría sido bajar uno por uno. La solución más divertida era apartar aquel pequeño obstáculo del camino, que con su lentitud les estaba entorpeciendo el paso. El cabecilla debió pensar que nadie estaba mirando y decidió que, después de todo, a nadie le gustaba el niño nuevo y nadie se disgustaría si se caía "accidentalmente" por las escaleras.

Ni siquiera necesitó ejercer mucha fuerza para que saliera rodando. Los pequeños dedos trataron de sujetarse a los barrotes sin conseguirlo. Tampoco ayudaba que fuera prácticamente descalzo.

Mello no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al verlo caer. Aún no era algo personal, pero de todas formas ver a alguien caerse siempre resultaba gracioso. Aunque el niño nuevo lo hacía más gracioso aún, hasta cayendo parecía torpe mas cuando ni en esas circunstancias se había soltado de su peluche, que rodaba también junto a él.

Lo apropiado habría sido perseguir a aquel niño que le había empujado para regañarle por lo que había hecho, y que junto con sus compañeros había desaparecido de la escena del crimen en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. En seguida Mello desechó tal idea. El niño nuevo estaba tumbado al pie de la escalera, sin duda dolorido. No podía dejar pasar una oportunidad así.

- Vamos, Matt.- susurró Mello, cogiendo del brazo a su amigo para salir de su escondite.

Ambos chicos corrieron hacia donde el niño nuevo se encontraba tirado y aturdido. Cuando llegaron hasta él, ya se estaba incorporando.

Para entonces, Mello le estaba levantando la camisa de aquel pijama blanco que nunca se quitaba.

- ¿Pero qué estás haciendo?- preguntó Matt, intrigado.

El niño nuevo se había quedado sentado, sin hacer nada mientras Mello observaba con atención su níveo cuerpo. La barriga, el pecho, la espalda… No parecía importarle que casi le estuviera desnudando.

- Voy a apagarlo.- dijo Mello, investigando la espalda del niño nuevo mientras éste no hacía nada por evitarlo.- Debe tener un botón por algún sitio, ¿no?

No encontró nada allí, salvo manchas moradas que se empezaban a formar debido al golpe.

- ¿Por qué quieres apagarlo?

- ¡Porque sacará mejores notas que nosotros!

Tras terminar de inspeccionar la espalda sin resultado, regresó a la parte frontal. El niño nuevo le estaba observando con atención, con aquellos ojos grandes y oscuros.

- Tenías razón, siempre tiene la misma cara.- confirmó Mello.- Además… ¿por qué no llora?- y esta vez se dirigió hacia él.- Oye, tú, ¿por qué no lloras?, ¿es que no te duele?

Se sorprendió, ya que no esperaba que le respondiera. Aunque no fuera con palabras, el niño nuevo asintió con la cabeza, aquellos extraños cabellos blancos alborotándose aún más. Después de eso, pareció ser consciente del dolor, contrayendo un poco la carita y cerrando los ojos.

- Los androides no lloran, Mello.- informó Matt.

- Sí, puede ser. Pero mira, Matt. No es sordo. Ha respondido a lo que le he preguntado.

Al momento Mello se dio cuenta de por qué el niño nuevo había hecho aquel gesto. En la tela del pijama, a la altura de las rodillas, una mancha de sangre se hacía cada vez más grande. Enrolló la tela del pantalón hasta dejar la herida a la vista.

Allí no había cables, ni engranajes, ni aceite, ni tuercas. Había piel desollada y carne abierta. Con curiosidad, y para acabar de zanjar sospechas, Mello llevó un dedo a la herida, rozándola. El niño nuevo se estremeció haciendo un leve sonido como si le escociera el contacto. Aún así, Mello internó el dedo en la herida, provocándole un quejido. Salvo eso, el niño nuevo tampoco hizo nada esta vez.

Su voz había sido tan débil y pequeña como su apariencia. Su sangre era roja, roja y caliente.

Mello fue castigado por tener inoportunamente las manos llenas de sangre cuando Roger entró al hall. Pero al menos había descubierto algo.

Ni siquiera el paso del tiempo cambió aquel concepto, aquella imagen que la gente solía tener de Near. Era un robot que ni reía, ni lloraba, ni comía, ni expresaba nada, sólo pensaba, pensaba, pensaba.

Sólo Mello conocía el lenguaje de sus gestos, de sus miradas y silencios. Sólo Mello sabía de aquellas otras expresiones de su rostro, de aquel otro timbre de su voz, de aquella piel que respondía por sí sola a base de matices. Tal vez fuera porque fue el único que se interesó por conocerlas y se obsesionó por descubrir sus límites. Quizás fuera porque Near no quiso que nadie más tuviera ese privilegio.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

**¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí, y espero vuestros comentarios .**

**Me gustó tratar el tema de Near-robot jeje. No sé, es que creo que para todo el mundo, tanto dentro de Death Note como gran parte de los fans es una idea bastante generalizada de él. Poca gente se para a analizar el personaje y tal vez por eso sea uno de los personajes menos valorados de Death Note (y por qué no decirlo claramente, más odiado TT)**

**A mí me gusta Near (quien me conozca ya lo sabe) y quería abrir un poco el personaje a la gente. En Death Note Near es subestimado por Light, que sólo lo ve como una copia de L y poco más (al igual que la mayoría de fans de Death Note). En esta historia se muestra cómo Mello es el único en conocer al verdadero Near, el único que se pregunta si realmente detrás de esa imagen de robot, existe algo más.**

**Bueno, tampoco quiero ponerme a filosofear sobre esto, creo que el capítulo es bastante explicativo por sí solo XDDD ( y si no lo es, habré fracasado como escritora TT). Espero haber acertado al elegir este one shot como primer capítulo (y que la gente no huya despavorida incluso antes de leerlo XD)**

**Lo dicho, que espero que os guste y espero vuestros comentarios, please!! Como siempre, responderé los reviews cuando actualice un nuevo capítulo, ok?? Así que siento si tardo un poco en responder.**

**Besitos**

**Ak.**


	2. Pijama

PIJAMA

**¡Holas!**

**Antes de nada, muchas gracias a todos por los reviews del primer capítulo, me hacéis muy feliz, de verdad. Y lo segundo, que siento haber tardado en actualizar, luego os contaré por qué XDDD.**

**Este capítulo lo escribí hace siglos XD, de hecho, fue la tercera viñeta que hice después de las de "Sucesor" y "Rosario" de Blanco y Negro, lo que pasa es que no encajaba con la tabla esa y se quedó ahí esperando su oportunidad. Es un poco random y Fluff XDDD, pero bueno, quise indagar un poco en la razón por la que Near siempre usa pijamas jeje. **

**Esta viñeta es más bien Near centric, cosa que es algo bastante raro porque me he dado cuenta de que la mayoría de mis one shots son desde el punto de vista de Mello (será porque me resulta más fácil de llevar, Near es mucho más complicado). No sabía muy bien qué viñeta poner en el segundo capítulo, pero resulta que tengo varias situadas en la época de Wammy's House y, aunque no es la intención seguir un orden, esta sería la que temporalmente iría ubicada más cerca de la viñeta de "Escalera" es nada más por eso por lo que la he elegido.**

**Personajes: 1.Near. 2.L 3. Mello (aunque sale muy poco ;;)**

**Rating: G**

**Género: General, Fluff**

**Ubicación: Wammy's House era.**

**Advertencias: ninguna.**

**Resumen: El pijama blanco de Near también tiene una historia.**

**Pues nada, espero que os guste **

PIJAMA

Rara vez salía a la calle, y rara vez se mostraba ante desconocidos, pero cuando lo hacía era inevitable que lo miraran con extrañeza. Near jamás había hecho caso de aquellas miradas que se posaban en él con curiosidad, seguramente preguntándose si aquel chico que vestía con un pijama tenía algún tipo de desorden mental. De todas las cosas que podían preocupar a Near, su aspecto y la opinión que la gente tuviera de éste eran las que menos atención merecían. No tenía por qué dar explicaciones ni tampoco cambiar de hábitos. Después de todo, todo el mundo tenía sus manías y si para él, vestir con un pijama, le hacía razonar mejor y aprovechar más su capacidad intelectual, no había más que discutir. Por mucho que le advirtieron de que no era adecuado ni encajaba con el protocolo, ni siquiera accedió a cambiar de atuendo cuando se presentó ante el presidente de los Estados Unidos para mostrar sus averiguaciones sobre el caso Kira.

El origen de tal fijación se remontaba a la época de su niñez en Wammy's House. Esa época en la que la personalidad del individuo aún está en desarrollo.

Hacía algunos meses que Near había desistido de usar zapatos. La razón era que L no los usaba. Las veces que había visitado el orfanato, siempre había llevado unas viejas zapatillas de deporte, que se quitaba inmediatamente, quedándose descalzo. Algo que no era desagradable ya que, gracias al suelo de madera, el tacto siempre resultaba cálido y confortable. Mello, por ejemplo, también había adoptado esa costumbre, imitando a L. Y si Mello imitaba a L, Near también debía hacerlo, no podía dejar que el ídolo de Wammy's House pensara que era más importante para Mello que para él. Sin embargo, no lo soportó durante demasiado tiempo y acabó rindiéndose por lo menos al uso de calcetines. Mello era un niño lleno de vitalidad que entraba y salía, corría y jugaba, tenía una salud mucho más fuerte que la de Near, siempre quieto y siempre a resguardo de las inclemencias, por lo que no resultó extraño que en sólo un par de semanas Near fuera atacado varias veces por dolores de garganta debidos al repentino interés por andar descalzo.

La consecuencia de una broma infantil hizo que el pequeño Near abandonara el uso de ropas holgadas, idénticas a las de L, a favor del uso del pijama.

Era ya de noche y hacía rato que los chicos se habían ido a sus habitaciones a dormir, cuando Near salió al pasillo en busca de alguien que le ayudara. La sensación era horrible y no había desaparecido ni siquiera quitándose las prendas. No podía dejar de rascarse y su piel blanca empezaba a mostrar las consecuencias del insistente frote, ya no eran sólo marcas rojas sino verdaderos arañazos. Vio la puerta entreabierta de la habitación de Mello, al igual que la oyó cerrarse cuando pasó por delante y escuchó las carcajadas en su interior. Pero no le hizo caso.

Una de las cuidadoras se preparaba un café cuando advirtió la presencia del niño parado en la puerta rascándose como un poseso.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Near?

- Señorita Julie, me pica mucho.- dijo Near sin dejar de rascarse.

La mujer se acercó al niño, levantándole un poco la camiseta del pijama. Observó con alivio que, salvo las marcas de las uñas, no tenía puntitos rojos por ningún lado. Por un momento había temido la llegada de una oleada de sarampión. Entrecerró los ojos imaginando cual era el motivo, cada cierto tiempo a algún niño se le ocurría ponerlos de moda.

- Otra vez polvos pica-pica…- murmuró.- Ha sido Mello, ¿verdad?

- No lo sé.- respondió Near encogiéndose de hombros sin confirmar a propósito sus sospechas.

- Está bien. Te daré un pijama nuevo, de todas formas este está ya muy viejo y se te ha quedado corto. Tendrás que darte una ducha.- dijo la cuidadora llevando a Near consigo a la habitación donde guardaban la ropa y que hacía de lavandería.

La mujer rebuscó en un armario mirando de vez en cuando al pequeño, evaluando la talla que tendría.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- Siete.

La mujer volvió a mirarle, observando que Near usaría una talla más pequeña que los niños de su misma edad. Lamentablemente, casi todos los pijamas que tenían sin estrenar eran demasiado grandes o demasiado pequeños para él. Aunque de repente pareció encontrar la solución, acercándose a otro armario diferente y sacando un pijama blanco impecablemente doblado.

- Te quedará un poco grande y ya está estrenado, pero está nuevo, sólo lo usó una vez.- explicó la mujer, entregándole las prendas a Near. Viendo la cara descontenta del chiquillo, esbozó una amable sonrisa.- Era de L.

Entonces los ojos de Near se abrieron con sorpresa.

- Era un año mayor que tú cuando llegó aquí, por eso no te quedará bien.

- No me importa.

- Era un niño un poco caprichoso.- dijo la mujer con un tono de nostalgia en la voz.- Insistimos en que se lo pusiera pero al día siguiente dijo que no quería usarlo más, que siempre había dormido en ropa interior y que con el pijama no había conseguido pegar ojo en toda la noche.

Near sonrió levemente.

- Pero tú no hagas eso, ¿vale? O acabarás volviendo a tener dolores de garganta.- le recriminó la mujer.

- Vale.- asintió Near.

Cuando al día siguiente apareció en clase con el pijama puesto, todos los niños se le quedaron mirando con curiosidad. Algunos le preguntaron, pero no consiguieron sacarle ninguna respuesta. Únicamente Mello recibió una explicación.

- Gracias, Mello.- dijo Near a la vez que Mello le miraba desconcertado preguntándose por qué Near le daba las gracias después de haberle puesto polvos pica-pica en la ropa.- ¿sabías que este era el pijama de L?

Llegó el día en que el pijama, debido a su uso constante, estaba para tirarlo a la basura. Near se negó a la sugerencia de ponerse ropa normal como la de los demás chicos. Después de acostumbrarse a aquel pijama no soportaría la incomodidad de unos vaqueros, por ejemplo. Cuando le preguntaron entonces qué ropa quería, Near simplemente pidió un pijama igual al que había llevado, igual al que había sido de L.

- Una talla 10 ¿verdad?

Near negó. Por su cuerpo bien podría haberle venido una talla 10 pero…

- Mejor una 14.- sugirió Near.

- ¡Pero te quedará enorme!- la cuidadora se había quedado un poco extrañada. Aquel niño también era un poco excéntrico y caprichoso.

Near asintió y se excusó encogiéndose de hombros. No sería lo mismo si el pijama era de su talla. Se había acostumbrado al de L, que le quedaba grande. No sería lo mismo si no tuviera que doblarse los bajos de pantalón y los puños de la parte superior no le colgaran tapándole las manos.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Espero que os haya gustado, ya me contaréis qué os ha parecido jeje. Me gustó indagar en el por qué Near siempre usa un pijama y también un poco hablar de la relación entre Near y L. Me da un poco de pena, porque L no llegó a conocer a Near, pobretico mío, pero bueno, esta historia no contradice el canon porque Near sólo acoge el pijama de L con ilusión, no dice nada de que se conozcan en el futuro ni nada parecido XD.**

**Resulta que últimamente es que he estado un poco (mucho) viciada con Bleach y os cuento, por si alguien está interesado en ese fandom, que es posible que suba próximamente algunos fics. Me han propuesto varios retos XDDDD y aparte me apunté a una tabla de UlquiHime (Dios AMO a Ulquiorra XDDD estoy totalmente enamorada de él, y adoro la pareja Ulquiorra/Orihime, me tienen totalmente obsesionada XD). Aparte de eso, también he estado haciendo unos fancomics de Bleach (que han tenido mucho éxito XDD) sobre los Chibi-Espada XD, en concreto el prota es Chibi-Ulquiorra. Están en mi LJ por si a alguien le interesa. A ver si pongo en mi profile mi cuenta de DevianArt también por si alguien quiere ver mis cutre-fanarts XD.**

**¡Pos nada!! Que espero vuestros comentarios ¿vale?**

**¡Muchos besitos!**

**Ak**


	3. Conejo

**¡Holas!**

**Oh, siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, sorry, pero las obligaciones son las obligaciones y yo soy una chica responsable ante todo jejejeje. Pero bueno, ya estoy libre de momento así que vuelvo a las andadas, a lo que es lo mío, los MelloxNear XD.**

**Tenía 3 viñetas de este fic por subir y no sabía cual de ellas escoger porque las tres me gustaban siendo totalmente diferentes entre sí. Al final me he decidido por esta, no por nada en especial, sino porque es otra escena más de Mello y Near en Wammy's House. Al final sé que esto va a parecer una colección de one shots de Mello y Near en la época del orfanato pero no es así, van a haber capítulos de otros momentos también (de hecho una de las viñetas que tengo sin subir es de cuando los dos están en Japón).**

**Cuando leí el tema "Conejo" en la tabla básica, no sé por qué, inmediatamente lo asocié a un juego infantil que se llama "El conejo de la suerte", seguro que la gente de España conoce ese juego, aunque no sé si con el mismo nombre. No sé si fuera de España existe ese juego, imagino que sí, aunque con otro nombre u otra canción. De todas formas, el juego está explicado en el fic así que cualquiera puede entender de qué se trata jeje.**

**La verdad es que me hacía gracia imaginarme a los niños de Wammy's House jugando al "Conejo de la suerte", aunque no sé si a Mello le pega jugar a eso TT, quizás en ese aspecto Mello esté un poco OOC, sorry. **

**Personajes: 1. Near. 2. Mello. 3. Matt (aunque sólo sale de pasada)**

**Rating: PG**

**Ubicación: Wammy's House Era.**

**Género: Fluff XD**

**Advertencias: ninguna, aunque hay una ligera insinuación Yaoi.**

**Argumento: Near no quiere jugar aunque Mello cree que es porque teme no ser el mejor.**

**Ahora sí, espero que os guste o**

CONEJO

No solía tomar parte en aquellos juegos de niños que se improvisaban por las tardes en la sala principal, pero que prefiriera quedarse en su rincón, ocupado con sus cosas, no significaba que no se enterara de lo que ocurría. El rechazo sistemático de las propuestas que recibía había hecho que los demás chicos casi acabaran por olvidarle y ya, salvo casos muy esporádicos, apenas si se molestaban en sugerirle que jugara con ellos.

Near lo prefería así. Prefería pasar desapercibido, recluirse en su pequeño mundo y observar desde allí, lejos del contacto con las personas. Superado el inicial impedimento que suponía su peculiar aspecto, los niños pronto se acostumbraron a él y dejó de llamarles la atención, después de eso, ser prácticamente invisible dentro del orfanato resultaba sencillo.

Mientras empezaba su puzzle, por cuarta vez en la tarde, Near miraba de soslayo con interés el curioso juego al que estaban jugando los demás. Los niños estaban sentados en el suelo formando un corro y cantaban una canción al tiempo que, mediante palmadas en las manos, iban pasando la vez de forma consecutiva hasta que la canción acababa. El que hubiera recibido la última palmada, tenía que besar a alguien.

El juego en sí era una tontería, sin embargo, había algo que a Near le parecía interesante. No era más que una excusa para besar a alguien que te gusta sin ningún tipo de prejuicios. ¿Por qué, si normalmente ocultaban sus sentimientos, los dejaban a la vista con tanta facilidad ante un juego como aquel? Todos, incluso Near, sabían que a Emma le gustaba James, ¿por qué, si nunca se habría atrevido a besarle en una situación normal, lo hacía abiertamente en el juego?

- ¡Venga, Matt!, ¿no tienes que ir al servicio o algo?- propuso Mello entre las risas de los demás.

- Voy ganando, llevo más besos que tú, así que no me vas a quitar de en medio para salirte con la tuya.- dijo Matt, que acababa de recibir otro beso.

- No te preocupes, Mello, el próximo te lo doy a ti.- dijo Alice.

- No quiero besos por compasión.- dijo Mello haciéndose el dolido, aunque en realidad no le importara con tal de conseguir más besos que Matt.

Después de un rato, le volvía a tocar el turno a Mello. Near observó de reojo cómo se llenaba la boca de chocolate y le plantaba un beso pringoso en la mejilla a Heather. Mello se reía ante la protesta de la chica. Y después de eso, viendo que Mello ya las había besado a casi todas haciéndoles alguna jugarreta parecida a la del chocolate, Near entendió que no todo el mundo se tomaba en serio el juego. De otra forma no sería normal que a todas les gustasen todos y viceversa. El juego había derivado en la diversión añadida de ver quién ganaba si Mello o Matt.

- ¡Toma, Matt! ¡Chúpate esta!- dijo Mello, después de haber recibido el beso de Linda que convertía el primer puesto en empate entre ambos.- Ya llevo los mismos besos que tú.

- Ah, es casi trampa.- protestó Matt.

- ¿Cómo qué trampa? Un beso es un beso.- se defendió Mello.

- Si Near hubiera estado jugando, seguro que Linda le besaría a él.- dijo Matt.

- ¡¿MATT?!- exclamó Linda, recriminándoselo con un codazo a Matt a la par que se ruborizaba.

Mello abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Near disimuló no haber escuchado nada y continuó con su puzzle.

- ¿Has oído eso, Near?- preguntó en un tono poco inocente.

- No. ¿A qué te refieres?- contestó Near, haciéndose el ignorante.

- Matt dice que Linda te habría besado a ti. ¿Seguro que no quieres jugar?

- No.

- ¿Por qué?, es la única oportunidad de que una chica te bese, aprovéchala y no seas tonto.- dijo Mello, quien parecía encontrar muy graciosa la imagen mental que tenía de ello.

- Ya te he dicho que no.

- Mello, déjalo, no insistas.- murmuró Linda, tirando de la manga de Mello para que le hiciera caso, pero el chico la obvió volviendo a preguntar a Near.

- Ah, ¿es que tienes miedo de que te toque a ti?- dijo Mello, riendo para sí mismo.- ¿A quién besarías tú? No es para tanto, nadie te va comer, ¿eh?

Near se giró dándole por completo la espalda, volviendo a su puzzle. Con aquel gesto pretendía que Mello se diera por contestado. Siempre era Mello quien se acordaba de él en los momentos menos oportunos. Siempre era Mello el que, para bien o para mal, nunca se olvidaba de su existencia.

Era Mello el único que le hacía sentir en contacto con el mundo real. El único con quien intercambiaba más de dos frases seguidas aunque éstas siempre formaran parte de algún tipo de discusión o provocación por parte del mayor.

El único de entre todos aquellos niños que merecía su atención.

- Bah, eres un rajado.- dijo Mello y luego se volvió hacia sus compañeros para continuar el juego, aunque habló con tono lo bastante alto como para asegurarse que Near lo oyera.- Lo que le pasa es que sabe que en este juego no podrá ser el primero y no ser el mejor en algo, le molesta.

La pieza del puzzle de Near se curvó por la presión con la que la trató de colocar en su sitio. Near pensó que Mello era idiota de remate.

De nuevo la canción comenzó junto con una nueva ronda: "Ahí va el conejo de la suerte, haciendo reverencias con su cara de inocencia. Tú besarás al chico o a la chica que te guste más." Le tocó el turno a Liam, cosa que pareció disgustar a Matt y Mello ya que intuían que la intervención del chico poco iba a contribuir en deshacer su empate.

Justo en ese momento, cuando Liam se disponía a besar a Alice, una de las cuidadoras abrió la puerta informando que la cena estaba lista y ordenó a los chicos ir al comedor. Los niños obedecieron, no sin antes acordar, mayormente por la insistencia de Mello y Matt, que tendrían que continuar al día siguiente para conseguir un ganador.

Near recogía las piezas que le habían quedado por colocar cuando vio unos pies a su lado. No hizo falta que alzara la vista para saber que era Mello.

Siempre era Mello quien tenía algo que decir, quien era incapaz de dejar pasar las cosas por muy insignificantes que fueran.

- ¿Sabes que eres muy antipático?- dijo Mello.

Siempre eran comentarios de ese tipo.

Near se levantó cogiendo el puzzle para guardarlo sin girarse hacia Mello.

- Ya lo sé.

- Vaya, al menos te has dignado a contestarme. ¿Sabes que odio que no me contestes cuando te hablo?

- Lo sé, por eso no te contesté.

- ¿Y sabes que odio que no me mires cuando te hablo?- dijo Mello, alcanzando a cogerle por el hombro, poniéndole de frente.

- También lo sé, como sé que no pararás hasta conseguir llamar mi atención, exactamente como estás haciendo ahora.- dijo Near, confirmándolo al mirar la mano de Mello en su hombro. Mano que se separó de forma instantánea.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?

- Saber por qué no has querido jugar.- dijo Mello mirándolo fijamente.

- Desde luego no era por esa idea estúpida tuya de que me molestaría no ser el mejor. El único que se molesta aquí con esas cosas, eres tú.- respondió Near, desviando la mirada de Mello.

- No seas imbécil, era sólo un juego, no me lo estaba tomando en serio.- se defendió Mello, aunque entornando los ojos un poco, molesto por el comentario de Near.

- Entonces no entiendo a qué viene tanto interés hoy, sabes de sobra que nunca juego a vuestras cosas.- dijo Near.

- Joder, Near, mira que eres cortito. Yo sólo te estaba dando la oportunidad de que una chica te besara, fuiste tú quién se puso borde y me ignoró. Aunque no sé de qué me sorprendo, siempre haces ese tipo de cosas.

- Porque siempre intentas ponerme en ridículo.

- ¿En ridículo?- rió Mello con cierta ironía.- ¿Besar a alguien en el juego es ridículo?, ¡pero si es lo divertido que tiene!, ¿por qué si no íbamos a continuarlo mañana?

- Porque eres tú el que se molesta cuando no gana a algo.- dijo Near.

Las piezas del puzzle cayeron al suelo.

La sorpresa de Mello hizo que éste reaccionara con un movimiento brusco, haciendo que a Near se le resbalara de las manos la caja del puzzle. Mello no imaginaba que Near se pondría de puntillas y le daría un beso en la mejilla.

Como era de esperar, se quedó en blanco unos segundos debido al impacto.

Near volvió a su posición y se agachó a recoger las piezas para volver a guardarlas en la caja.

- ¿Por…?- la voz de Mello comenzó sonando entre tímida y sorprendida.- ¿Por… qué?- acabando en una exclamación de rabia e incomprensión.- ¡¿POR QUÉ HAS HECHO ESO?!

- ¿No querías saber a quién habría besado yo?- dijo Near manteniendo su voz igual de calmada que siempre.- Tú mismo has dicho que besar a alguien no era ridículo, ya puedes decirle a Matt que has ganado.

Un golpe azotó la cabeza de Near, haciendo removerse sus blancos cabellos.

- ¡No voy a decirle nada a Matt ni a nadie!, ¿estás loco? Además, ahora no estábamos jugando, por lo que sí, sí es ridículo.- exclamó Mello más turbado y más furioso si cabía.

Encaminó con rapidez la puerta para abandonar aquella sala y la presencia de Near cuanto antes. Si Near se diese cuenta de que sus mejillas se habían ruborizado, la situación sería todavía más patética.

Near se rascó un poco la cabeza ya que le picaba después del golpe de Mello, continuó recogiendo las piezas mientras murmuraba para sí mismo.

- Mello, eres idiota, idiota de remate… ¿en serio no sabías por qué no quería jugar al juego?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Espero que os haya gustado, y espero vuestros comentarios como siempre o aunque sea una escena un tanto random y absurda XD. Pero cualquier cosa que indique acercamiento físico entre Mello y Near me hace feliz XD.**

**Hice un fanart de este fic, por cierto, cuando lo suba a mi LJ o a DA os lo digo por si lo queréis ver (aunque es un fanart bastante raro XD)**

**Sobre las dos viñetas que aún no he subido, pues una se desarrolla cuando están en Japón, es muy Crack y un poco subidita de tono, y la otra es en Wammy's House, aunque seria y bastante metafórica, ya me diréis cual de las dos preferís que suba en el siguiente cap.**

**Además, tengo que seguir con los demás fics, el de Blanco y Negro y el de Farewell. Sobre Blanco y Negro empecé una viñeta (sobre algo que ya os contaré en su momento XDDD, una cosa que hice para mi LJ) pero me quedó muy larga, así que me temo que va a ser un fic independiente. Es un MelloxNear totalmente extraño, de humor y me vais a matar cuando sepáis de qué va XDD. De Farewell, cuando escriba el último cap, subiré el cap 2. Estoy muy contenta de que ese fic haya gustado, porque es tan complicado…**

**Ya avisaré cuando suba alguno de los fics de Bleach que comenté por ahí, o cuando suba el de L y Mello.**

**Pos nada, después de todas estas noticias, que os he puesto al día XDD, me despido hasta la próxima actualización (que no sé de cual de los fics será XD, misterio!!). Como siempre, respondo los reviews cuando suba el siguiente cap, ok??**

**Muchos besitos!!**

**Ak**


	4. Pistola

**¡Holas!**

**No, no me he vuelto loca ni nada de eso jejejeje. Como ya dije ayer en la actualización de "Farewell" me he apuntado a una especie de reto en una comu de LJ en la que tengo que intentar escribir 20000 palabras en 15 días, así que he decidido subir cuanto antes esta viñeta para que las nuevas que escriba a partir de hoy me sirvan para el recuento.**

**Además ya dije que iba a subir pronto este cap porque podía tener bastante relación con el capítulo 8 de "Black and White". En realidad se pueden leer de forma separada lo que pasa es que en el cap de "Venganza" (de ByN) se comenta un poco el trauma que debió sufrir Near al encontrarse solo de repente siendo el nuevo L tras el caso Kira. Y este capítulo trata de eso concretamente. **

**Para entender bien este capítulo, la imagen que doy aquí de Near, es recomendable haber leído el One Shot de Death Note (sips, ese que trata sobre Near en un caso años después del caso Kira). Personalmente, aunque ese One Shot es genial porque nos muestra a un Near más adulto y nos cuenta cosas muy interesantes sobre el por qué L los eligió como sucesores y todo eso, me dejó un sabor amargo y triste. Resumiendo, que me dio mucha pena ver a Near tan… perturbado y obsesionado. **

**Personajes: 1.Near. 2. Mello. 3. L**

**Género: Angst, drama.**

**Rating: PG**

**Ubicación: post series. Años después del caso Kira.**

**Advertencias: Muerte de personaje. Levísimo yaoi implícito. Spoilers del One Shot de Death Note.**

**Resumen: Near sonrió levemente al imaginar lo corta que sería su esperanza de vida traducida en números de shinigami.**

PISTOLA

Por desgracia no había tenido la suerte de conocer a L, esa figura omnipresente que había guiado su vida de forma platónica e invisible, y aun muchos años después de haber muerto, seguía haciéndolo tras aquella letra que ahora le representaba a él, a Near.

A menudo se preguntaba cómo habría sobrellevado L esa tarea diariamente, cómo se sentiría, qué frustraciones y qué satisfacciones experimentaría. Porque lo que era él, habiendo pasado ya varios años, todavía se sentía desubicado. Y lo peor de todo, es que estaba seguro de que nunca llegaría a encontrar su lugar.

Su vida era un mar de dudas, y cada día que pasaba la corriente no hacía más que arrastrarle mar adentro, haciéndole sentir que estaba a punto de ahogarse.

Cada día, los castillos de naipes eran más y más grandes, formando gigantescas eles tras las que se escondía. Enormes sombras que lo hacían sentir pequeño e insignificante. El por qué esas construcciones acababan tomando esa forma, era algo completamente inconsciente. Un grito desgarrador que salía de su interior pero que no era capaz de escuchar.

Sin embargo, era claramente perceptible por cualquiera que estuviera a su alrededor. Que los miembros de la antigua SPK permanecieran a su lado, tenía mucho que ver con eso. Muchas veces se había preguntado, aunque sólo para sí mismo, por qué el comandante Rester, Halle y Gevanni habían decidido seguir con aquel trabajo cuando él no se lo había exigido. No negaba que su ayuda le venía muy bien y facilitaba enormemente las cosas, pero la CIA y el FBI bien podrían haber designado a otras personas para esa labor. Ellos ya habían hecho suficiente con el caso Kira.

Pero allí seguían, sin una protesta, sin ninguna obligación de desempeñar aquellos roles tan arriesgados. Si Near hubiera preguntado el por qué seguían allí, lo más probable es que o no hubiera recibido respuesta o ésta hubiera sido una simple excusa, porque la pura verdad era que temían dejarle solo y sentían que debían seguir brindándole ese apoyo.

La evolución de Near había tomado un rumbo que rozaba el desorden mental. Aquellas eles de cartas que rozaban el techo, aquella mirada perdida, aquellos muñecos de dedo que nunca se quitaba y que ya estaban viejos y descoloridos, todas aquellas preguntas llenas de dudas e inseguridad… No podían dejar solo a Near o acabaría derrumbándose como las torres de naipes, frágiles, frente a la más leve brisa.

Ser L no era fácil, sobre todo cuando eres el único que queda con vida y has dejado atrás un reguero de muertes, vidas truncadas en la mitad del camino, de forma precoz e injusta. Fantasmas que te persiguen en cada rincón, en cada nimio detalle de la vida cotidiana, en los rostros de la gente…

Near había desarrollado una casi obsesiva devoción por los caídos. Kira, o Light Yagami a quien había mostrado su desprecio en varias ocasiones, ahora ocupaba un puesto destacado en su lista. Aunque de una forma diferente, gozaba de su respeto, pues ningún criminal, ni siquiera aquel que se atrevió a imitarlo siendo una mala copia, era digno de compararse.

A L le tenía presente en cada decisión que tomaba a diario, ya fuera un caso criminal o cualquier otra cosa sin importancia. "¿Es esto lo que haría L?" era la pregunta más formulada en la mente de Near a lo largo del día, y no sólo en su mente, sus compañeros estaban más que hastiados de escucharla, tanto que para reforzar su autoestima habían terminado contestando siempre "Tú eres ahora L, lo que tú decidas estará bien". No era ninguna mentira, ya que Near había demostrado ampliamente sus capacidades, pero a la vez pretendía ser un bálsamo para aquella obsesión recurrente que no auguraba un buen camino.

Near no parecía haber entendido que L y Near eran personas distintas.

O tal vez sí lo había entendido y ahí radicaba gran parte de su problema. L era un nombre, una letra creada para esconder al mejor detective del mundo, pero la realidad era que no había una distinción entre el detective y la persona que había interpretado ese papel. Lawliet era L porque le gustaba resolver casos difíciles como hobby, no existían dos vidas paralelas, todo ello se reunía en una única entidad que probablemente no supiera diferenciar dónde acababa uno y empezaba el otro.

En cambio Near se había encontrado con esa segunda personalidad casi de improviso. Eran dos cosas separadas. Había sido aleccionado desde la más tierna infancia para algún día ocupar el cargo de L, por lo que eso ya los colocaba en dimensiones diferentes. Tal vez otra persona hubiera asumido el rol de L adaptándolo a su propia forma de actuar, pero Near, que durante toda su vida había estado oyendo que L era el más brillante, el detective más importante del mundo… ¿Cómo iba a osar usurpar el nombre sin más sabiendo que por sí sólo jamás podría alcanzar ese nivel?

Lo intentaba, no tenía más remedio que intentarlo, y así había resuelto una enorme cantidad de casos, aunque le fuera inevitable preguntarse cómo lo habría hecho el L original antes de actuar.

Quizás si Mello hubiera sobrevivido, todo hubiera sido diferente.

Los pequeños muñecos que siempre llevaba en sus dedos se lo recordaban a cada instante. Para poder compararse con L, necesitaba a Mello.

Y Mello ya no estaba porque había desaparecido para dejarlo solo frente al caos y la desesperación. El muñeco de dedo que trataba de imitarle pretendía hacerle tener presente aquel término de la ecuación que faltaba. Un truco para engañar a su conciencia y darle fuerzas para enfrentar lo que ahora tenía que enfrentar en solitario.

Raras veces se desprendía de aquel pequeño objeto, pero lo cierto era que para recordar a Mello no necesitaba tener constantemente ese muñeco en su dedo. Lo recordaba en cualquier cosa, en cualquier lugar. Cualquier acto que presenciaba tenía algo de Mello, cualquier rasgo de cualquier persona a la que veía, tenía algo que le hacía recordarlo. Cualquier olor, cualquier sonido, cualquier reflejo en el cristal, cualquier combinación de gotas de lluvia, de manchas en la pared… No necesitaba realmente ese muñeco porque Mello estaba presente mediante todas aquellas extrañas alucinaciones.

Si Mello no hubiera muerto, tal vez…

Pero era demasiado tarde para preguntarse qué habría ocurrido en ese caso, no servía de nada refugiarse en fantasías de un futuro que nunca jamás iba a llegar.

Aprovechó que Rester y Halle no estaban y Gevanni estaba muy ocupado en la sala contigua. Abandonó aquella ciudad de edificios con forma de L, deshaciéndose a su etéreo paso en un sinfín de cartas esparcidas por el suelo. Cartas que sólo tenían un dibujo y un nombre, el de la muerte. Un mechón de su pelo largo y descuidado se ensortijó al desenrollarlo de entre sus dedos con violencia, una sonrisa perturbada se dibujó en su rostro. Había tenido allí delante la respuesta todo el tiempo, aquellas cartas se lo habían estado diciendo, gritándoselo, solo que él había estado demasiado obnubilado por las frustraciones que había sido incapaz de entender lo que querían decirle.

En su habitación, guardada en un lugar secreto y privilegiado, escondía lo único que logró salvar de Mello. Brillante, pues Near la mantenía impoluta de una forma casi compulsiva, ya que ni una huella dactilar, ni una mísera mota de polvo podía osar manchar su superficie dentro de aquel cofre revestido de mullido terciopelo, como si de una joya de valor incalculable se tratase. Fría, en contraste con la abrasadora personalidad de Mello y la elevada temperatura que la rodeó en aquel incendio. Letal…

Más letal que una Death Note, más accesible, más fácil de usar… La pistola de Mello había sido la única pertenencia que había sobrevivido a aquel incendio, siendo reclamada por Near en aquel día doloroso en que tuvo que identificar su cadáver.

Había estado allí esperando su momento, silenciosa, y al fin Near había oído su llamada.

Tal vez fuera una decisión egoísta por su parte, ya que Mello había entregado su vida por salvar la de Near, pero… ¿Acaso el deseo más fuerte de Mello, aquel que había movido todos sus actos, no era el de superar a Near?

Al fin podría descansar tranquilo donde quiera que estuviese, pues Near se iba a encargar de hacer realidad sus deseos. Se había dado cuenta de que aquella ecuación que trataba de resolver se había convertido en un enigma imposible. En los dos sumandos que la componían, siempre faltaría Mello, por lo que la solución, L, se convertía en una indeterminación. Posibles aproximaciones pero nunca el resultado exacto.

¿Qué sentido tenía todo aquello entonces?, ¿qué sentido tenía su vida si no iba a ser capaz de alcanzar aquello que daba sentido a su existencia? Si había que poner un fin, que al menos alguien pudiera alcanzar su objetivo.

Tomó la pistola en su mano, el dedo cubierto por aquel muñeco rubio de perversa sonrisa se colocó sobre el gatillo. El extremo del cañón acarició previamente su sien, apartando los desordenados cabellos, para tomar la posición correcta.

Near sonrió levemente al imaginar lo corta que sería su esperanza de vida traducida en números de shinigami. Tal vez fuera por eso por lo que BB, en el orfanato, sonreía malévolamente cada vez que le miraba. Aunque estaba seguro de que nadie, incluso él mismo si hubiera tenido la posibilidad de ver la fecha de su propia muerte, habría imaginado que ésta se debería a un suicidio.

Un leve clic y el trayecto del gatillo se acortó unos milímetros. Near recordó cómo le dio la bienvenida a Mello el día que se apareció junto a Halle en la sede del SPK.

Ahora diría lo que en realidad quiso decir aquel día, porque por fin todo podría ser perfecto.

Porque ya nadie iba a separarlos nunca más.

- Bienvenido a casa, Mello.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sonido del disparo alertó de inmediato a Gevanni, que acudió en busca de Near. Lo encontró en el suelo, el rojo de la sangre aún esparciéndose con lentitud a su alrededor, contaminando su inmaculada figura, proporcionándole un calor añadido a aquel cuerpo que aún estaba tibio.

Olía a pólvora. El rojo intenso y el blanco de su piel y sus cabellos creaban un contraste hermoso y macabro. Su mano aún sujetaba la pistola, como si la vida aún no se hubiera escapado de aquellos dedos atormentados por siniestros muñecos.

La tenebrosa imagen de un cadáver que sonreía.

Pese al escalofrío que todo esto produjo en Gevanni, el agente acabó por comprender.

Aquella sonrisa era una expresión totalmente desconocida en Near. Nada que ver con la sonrisa demente que le había acompañado durante los últimos años, tampoco había rastros de esa sonrisa de sobrada suficiencia, o de aquella sonrisa infantil.

Inexplicablemente, todo aquel escenario sólo podía ser resumido en un extraño concepto.

Near al fin era feliz.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Sé lo que estáis pensando TT, y sé también que queréis matarme. Soy consciente de que no es normal que un autor mate a su personaje favorito. Pero yo soy así de rara XD y la verdad es que he adorado este capítulo, aunque en él haya matado a Near. Lo cierto es que después de ver el One Shot de Death Note no me imagino otro final para Near. Near debió morir aquel día en Yellow Box y sin embargo sobrevivió y tuvo que cargar él solo con una gran responsabilidad. Sin duda morir allí lo habría hecho todo mucho más fácil. Y luego el One Shot de Death Note se encargó de mostrarnos lo afectado que quedó Near por todo eso años después. Viendo eso, no soy capaz de encontrar un final feliz para él que no sea el de este capítulo. Además, en cuanto a la relación de Mello y Near, no puede haber final más romántico (dramáticamente hablando, claro) que el que Near acabe suicidándose porque no puede soportar la pérdida de Mello. Sips, admito tener una mente sádica y retorcida a veces **

**Hay un detalle por el cual se me ocurrió todo esto, y es algo que quise tratar en algún fic pero que al final no encontré una explicación convincente para hacerlo. Y es la esperanza de vida de Near. Si os fijáis ¡es muy corta! Mucho más corta que la de Mello y la de cualquiera (excepto el pobre Rester), y ese dato me dio mucho que pensar porque esos números no se ven afectados por la utilización de una Death Note. O sea, que si Mello no hubiese muerto por culpa de una DN habría muerto mucho después que Near. Después ya me enteré que esos números no tenían ninguna lógica y que Obata simplemente los puso al azar, pero me quedó esa espinita clavada. Y no encontré otra explicación que la de que Near se suicidara siendo relativamente joven.**

**Por otro lado está la frase "Bienvenido a casa, Mello". La explicación de esto es que cuando Mello se reencuentra con Near para recuperar su foto, Near le saluda diciendo "Bienvenido, Mello" pero en "How to read" Ohba y Obata dicen que la frase que originalmente iba a decir Near ahí (y que al final, desgraciadamente cambiaron ) era "Welcome home, Mello". Ese pequeño detalle le da una dimensión completamente distinta a la frase, mucho más personal, como si todo volviera a ser como antes. Ya digo, es una lástima que al final no la pusieran, yo creo que porque el yaoi entre Mello y Near ya era demasiado evidente jejeje.**

**Pos nada, espero vuestros comentarios, porque sé que este capítulo es especialmente trágico. No seáis muy malos conmigo del todo ¿vale? Que ya sabéis que yo amo a Near y le tengo muchísimo cariño.**

**¡!Besitos!!**

**Ak**


	5. Insecto

**¡Holas!**

**Pensaba subir otra viñeta (bastante Crack! Por cierto XD) para compensar un poco el drama del capítulo anterior, pero al final me he decidido por esta. La cosa es que el último cap de "Blanco y Negro" fue muy Crack! Y no sé si es que no gustó mucho o es que la gente entre los que tienen exámenes y los que estamos de vacaciones no tiene muchas ganas de leer fics. Así que bueno, decidí subir esta a ver si os gusta más que el Crack!.**

**Esta viñeta trata de una escena cualquiera en Wammy's House, el quid de la cuestión es que es una pura metáfora, al final de la viñeta más o menos trato de explicarlo por si alguien no entiende a qué me refiero con la historia jejejeje.**

**Para variar, tengo varias viñetas empezadas, si consigo terminarla, lo más seguro es que el siguiente capítulo sea una escena de Wammy's House en la que sale L XD. Es que L es un personaje al que le tengo mucho respeto y creo que esa viñeta es en la primera que escribo sobre él.**

**Personajes: 1. Mello y Near.**

**Rating: G**

**Género: General, ¿un poco de drama? La verdad es que no sé como calificarlo XD**

**Advertencias: ninguna.**

**Ubicación: Wammy's House era.**

**Resumen: Nadie excepto Mello tiene el derecho de hacerle daño a Near.**

**Pos nada, ¡espero que os guste!**

INSECTO

Otra vez aquel niño estúpido había vuelto a fallar. Eso pensó Mello cuando vio el balón de fútbol salir disparado hacia un lugar nada cercano a su verdadero objetivo. Ya se encargaría él de no dejarle jugar la próxima vez que repartieran los equipos. Al menos hasta que aprendiera a pasar la pelota correctamente. ¿Porque se suponía que aquello había sido un pase? Ni dejándose los pulmones en ello habría conseguido llegar hasta él antes de que se saliera de los límites del campo.

Y otra vez le tocaba a él ir a recoger el maldito balón para hacer el saque de banda. Definitivamente aquel inútil no volvería a estar en su mismo equipo.

El balón rodó por la hierba hasta detenerse sobre el camino de losas de piedra. Mello lo siguió, observando con cierta sorpresa el lugar a donde había ido a parar. Justo al lado de Near, quien parecía bastante entretenido como para que aquello le distrajera.

Que Near estuviese allí afuera no era algo habitual, aunque podía imaginar a Roger casi sacándole a rastras mientras le decía que era un sacrilegio desperdiciar un día tan bueno como el que hacía estando encerrado dentro de la casa. No sería la primera ni la última vez.

La postura no cambiaba por el hecho de estar en el exterior, aunque sí solía hacerlo el pasatiempo. Mello se había fijado en lo que hacía en ocasiones anteriores. No entendía cómo alguien podía encontrar divertido semejante tontería. Localizar una hilera de afanosas hormigas y atormentarlas colocando hojas o piedras en su camino para ver cómo se desviaban al sortear los obstáculos era algo patético incluso para los niños de parvulario. Y Near estaba lejos de tener edad de ir al parvulario, detalle que lo hacía aún más ridículo.

Se agachó a recoger el balón y entonces pudo ver aquello que captaba la atención de Near. Una avispa deambulaba con torpeza por el suelo, se caía y tras varios dificultosos intentos lograba volver a sostenerse sobre las patas. A veces, cuando tardaba demasiado en conseguirlo, Near la ayudaba a hacerlo dándole pequeños toques con el dedo. Con una única ala intentaba inútilmente alzar el vuelo, tan sólo volvía a caer una y otra vez.

La otra ala del insecto se encontraba incomprensiblemente entre los dedos de Near. Ese hecho convertía el espectáculo en un acto cruel nada propio de él. La visión provocó cierto desagrado en Mello al igual que un poco de lástima hacia el bicho. De otra persona se lo habría esperado y ni siquiera le habría prestado atención, pero en Near… Él trataba las cosas con cuidado, no era uno de esos niños a los que no les importaba que los juguetes se estropearan y mucho menos de los que los rompían a propósito.

- ¿Por qué le has arrancado un ala?- preguntó Mello, confuso.

- Porque me ha hecho daño.- respondió Near, alzando levemente la vista hacia Mello.

Su expresión resultaba tan plana como siempre aunque había un rastro acuoso en sus enormes ojos que le daba un aire más infantil e inocente si cabía. El contraste entre esa imagen y el ala del insecto aprisionada entre sus dedos hacía la escena más chocante aún. Entonces Mello vio cómo Near levantaba su otra mano y mostraba su dedo índice visiblemente inflamado y enrojecido. Estaba claro que la avispa le había picado.

- Algo le habrás hecho tú, seguro que le has estado incordiando, ¿qué esperabas?- dijo Mello, agachándose a su lado y pensando en cómo Near había sido tan idiota de no caer en la cuenta de que la avispa trataría de defenderse si se sentía acosada.

- No pretendía hacerle nada, sólo quería cogerla.- contestó Near, como si tratar de coger una avispa fuera tan inofensivo como coger un gatito pequeño.

- ¿Ves? Le has estado incordiando.- afirmó Mello. Se preguntaba si es que nadie le había dicho a Near que había animales, incluso insectos, a los que no les gustaba que los humanos se les acercasen, que intentar hacerlo suponía el riesgo de ser atacados.

Lo más sensato sería decir a Near que acudiera a la enfermería para que le aplicaran alguna pomada o algo que le aliviara el dolor, pero viendo el argumento de Near, era mejor que nadie se enterara de lo que había pasado o recibiría una reprimenda por ser tan confiado. Así que Mello tomó el dedo de Near y lo observó con atención. Logró localizar el aguijón y con ayuda de las uñas lo extrajo de su carne. Luego se llevó el dedo de Near a la boca. El chico lo miró, confundido, y Mello se apresuró a aclarar qué era lo que estaba haciendo.

- Estoy sacándote el veneno.- explicó Mello, para volver a succionar el dedo herido de Near.

Near no dijo nada, no se quejó si es que acaso le dolía, ni preguntó cómo sabía Mello todas aquellas cosas acerca de las avispas.

- Ahora ya no puede escaparse, a no ser que yo quiera, depende de mí. Y aunque huya, siempre le faltará un ala.- comentó Near, viendo cómo el insecto vagaba con dificultad por el suelo.

- Así que lo que intentas es castigarla. Qué tontería, cómo si una avispa fuera consciente de lo que hace. ¿No es mejor matarla y punto?- dijo Mello, soltando al fin el dedo de Near. Ni siquiera había llegado a plantearse que chupar aquel veneno pudiera provocarle algo a él mismo. En las películas nunca ocurrían esas cosas.

- Tarde o temprano acabará muriendo, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo?- dijo Near, que con una ramita ayudó al animal a enderezarse.

- Porque ese sufrimiento es cruel e innecesario, nunca va a lamentar lo que ha hecho, no es un ser inteligente.- dijo Mello con clara reprobación en su rostro.

No lo soportaba más. Se levantó y sin decir nada, aplastó con su pie al desdichado insecto. Otra vez lo hizo sin pensar en las consecuencias. No era el caso, porque la avispa ya había perdido su aguijón, pero si lo hubiera conservado habría hecho lo mismo aún con los pies descalzos, arriesgándose a recibir una picadura.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso?- preguntó Near, sus ojos abiertos por el inesperado desenlace.

- Porque te ha hecho daño.- respondió Mello, cogiendo el balón para regresar con sus compañeros. La avispa podría haberle picado, pero no le habría importado, porque había hecho daño a Near.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No sólo fue la avispa, Mello también se encargó de que Kira no fuera capaz de hacer daño a Near, aunque eso supusiera su muerte. Después de todo, las extrañas palabras de Near tomaron sentido. Tarde o temprano Mello acabaría muriendo, ¿qué más daba que fuera más temprano que tarde si con ello se aseguraba que Near permaneciera vivo?

Aunque Near no habría querido tal sacrificio, él simplemente quería tenerlo a su lado. Sabía que eso no era posible porque ya intentó acercarse a él cuando eran niños y Mello se defendió de él como un animal salvaje, como aquella avispa… El veneno de Mello hacía muchos años que corría por las venas de Near, y se mantuvo allí por siempre, aunque lo que terminó por hacerle verdadero daño fue su marcha de Wammy's House, rechazando estar junto a él, colaborar juntos.

Lo que Mello no sabía era que, al igual que la avispa, Near se había quedado con parte de él. Por mucho que intentara hacer las cosas por sí mismo durante aquellos años en que estuvieron separados, siempre sintió que dependía de Near. Cometía errores al avanzar con torpeza en solitario como aquel desgraciado insecto, Near los reparaba con su ramita invisible. La prueba no era una pequeña ala arrancada esta vez, sino una obsesión constante por superarle. En los dedos de Near no había un ala, sino una foto con las palabras "Dear Mello" escritas en el reverso.

Tarde o temprano, como la avispa, Mello moriría, pero Near sólo quería tener a Mello junto a él. Fue el propio Mello quien decidió su propia muerte. Nadie salvo él mismo podía hacer daño a Near.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Espero que con la aclaración del final hayáis entendido el trasfondo de la escena de la avispa XDDD, es todo una pura metáfora.**

**Sé que soy un poco repetitiva sobre lo de que Mello se sacrificó por Near, pero bueno, es que esa es gran parte de la base sobre la que se asienta el sentido del MelloxNear así que no puedo evitarlo. Otra cosa que me pregunto muchas veces es que realmente Ohba nos hizo una gran favor a los fans del MelloxNear matando a Mello. A ver, no es que me guste que Mello muera, pero si Mello no hubiera muerto, la relación MelloxNear no sería la misma, perdería intensidad y daría mucho menos juego del que da habiendo muerto Mello.**

**Otra cosa, ya lo pregunté en "Blanco y Negro" pero como no he tenido muchas respuestas vuelvo a preguntarlo aquí. Resulta que estoy escribiendo un MelloxNear con MPREG (que conste que no soy en absoluto una apasionada del MPREG pero era necesario para la trama). Es un fic de humor tipo "Operación bikini". Me gustaría saber si estaríais interesados en leerlo, porque bueno el MPREG no es siempre bien recibido y no quiero que nadie me salte al cuello queriendo matarme XD.**

**Hablando de mis fics, os cuento que subí un pseudo Near/Misa (digo pseudo porque no hay romance, ni se lían ni nada). Me parecía interesante hacer algo con ellos dos, porque me resulta la pareja más imposible de hacer de forma coherente de todo Death Note, y bueno, por qué no, me llama la atención jeje.**

**Ah, si hay alguien interesado en Bleach, os diré que subí (¡¡POR FIN!!) mi primer fic de ese fandom, un Ulquiorra/Orihime. OMG…Ulquiorra (Ak muere ahogada en su propio charco de babas) en serio, estoy ABSOLUTAMENTE ENAMORADA de ese hombre. Pretendo escribir más Ulquiorra/Orihime, por cierto (me apunté a una tabla de 10 one shots XD) y es probable que suba también un Grimmjow/Ulquiorra que estoy escribiendo para un concurso.**

**Pos nada más, que ya os he dado bastante el tostón por hoy.**

**Como siempre, espero que os haya gustado. ¡Y espero vuestros comentarios!**

**Besitos**

**Ak**


	6. Fingerpuppet

**¡Holas!**

**Antes de nada, me disculpo por no haber subido nada últimamente, pero es que entre que estuve unas semanas de vacaciones y luego septiembre, que es un mes fatídico para los universitarios… pos eso, que no he podido escribir mucho, la verdad. Sorry!!**

**Sé que la otra vez dije que la siguiente viñeta iba a ser escena fluff de Wammy's House. Al final va a ser otra que ya tenía escrita. La verdad es que no me hace mucha gracia subir tanto Crack! seguido, pero resulta que una amiga hizo una especie de fancomic con sus nendoroids de Near y Mello con una escena MUY parecida a la de esta viñeta. Se lo comenté y como hace muy poquito fue su cumpleaños, decidí traducirle la viñeta como regalo (ah, es que ella es de china y no entiende el español), así que bueno, era el momento perfecto para subir esta viñeta en español, ya que si no el regalo de cumpleaños de la pobretica mía iba a llegarle ya demasiado tarde.**

**Pos nada, así que como suponéis, esto es otra viñeta Crack!, que por supuesto, espero que os guste y os haga reír. Espero que la próxima sea la que comenté de Wammy's House.**

**Por cierto, no tiene nada que ver pero ¡¡muchísimas gracias a todos por el apoyo que está teniendo "Not as planned"!! Ni en mis más felices sueños pensé que un Mpreg pudiera tener tanta aceptación XDDD –happy!!-**

**Y, ¡oh! ¿sabéis que Beyond Birthday ha sido añadido a la lista de personajes por fin? Lo mejor es que creo que la máxima responsable de ello ¡¡SOY YO!! XDDDD, me siento muy orgullosa jejeje, es que les mandé un mail pidiendo a BB y luego inicié una campaña de peticiones en LJ y parece ser que hemos tenido mucho que ver en que BB haya sido añadido ;-D**

**Personajes:** 1.Near. 2. Halle. 3. Mello.

**Rating:** PG-13-T

**Advertencias:** contenido sexual implícito (pero no demasiado grave, no os preocupéis)

**Género:** humor, crack!, romance.

**Palabras:** 1218

**Ubicación:** Durante el caso Kira, después de que Mello recuperara su foto.

FINGERPUPPETS

A Near le gustaba jugar. Al principio fue algo que tanto a ella, como al resto de los miembros de la SPK, le llamó la atención. Resultaba chocante ver un comportamiento tan infantil en alguien de su edad y más chocante aún pensar que aquel chico que pasaba el tiempo tirado en el suelo jugando con un sinfín de muñecos y artilugios, era su jefe, el principal enemigo de Kira.

La desconfianza surgida tras esa primera impresión se desvaneció con rapidez. El chico tenía talento y había demostrado ser capaz de llevar con soltura las dificultades que suponían un cargo tan importante como el suyo. Era un genio, y como solía ocurrir en las personas extraordinariamente brillantes, era comprensible e incluso justificable que presentara algún tipo de peculiaridad en su conducta. Por lo menos, su afición era bastante más sana que la de Mello, comedor compulsivo de chocolate, o la de su predecesor. Según había oído, el verdadero L no comía otra cosa que dulces, y lo hacía a todas horas.

Por eso habían acabado acostumbrándose a la imagen de Near rodeado de juguetes, los cuales además utilizaba para exponer sus deducciones y parecían ayudarle en el proceso. Sonidos como "BOOM", "CRASH", "PI-PI-PI-PI", "FIUUUUUUU" también se sucedían constantemente, y la desconcentraban hasta que consiguió habituarse a aquel entorno de trabajo que no se parecía en nada al ambiente que había conocido en la CIA.

La investigación iba avanzando, parecían haber encauzado la recta final y, sin embargo, Near parecía necesitar de nuevos elementos para continuar sus deducciones. Los muñecos de Lego que antes había usado para crear sus escenarios ya no le servían. Ahora había inventado una cosa nueva. Como si no tuvieran otra cosa de qué preocuparse, Near había enviado a Halle a hacer unas compras. Unas compras un tanto peculiares.

La mujer había tardado más de lo previsto, pues la lista que Near le había dado era bastante específica y ella no estaba familiarizada con Tokio como para saber directamente a donde acudir. La nueva ocupación del muchacho consistía en fabricar unos pequeños muñecos que se colocaban en los dedos, representando a cada uno de los implicados en el caso. Para ello necesitaba material para crear los moldes, el material para rellenarlos, herramientas para modelarlos y pintura para pintarlos. Near ya había fabricado varios de ellos pero era muy meticuloso, haciéndolos en algunos casos con bastante detalle, por lo que había desechado un gran número que no eran de su agrado y había terminado quedándose sin material.

Halle cargaba una caja en uno de los brazos mientras con la otra mano trataba de meter la llave en la cerradura. Consiguió introducirla, pero no la giró. Se quedó escuchando algo…

No había duda de que se trataba de la voz de Near, y tampoco había duda de que estaría jugando con sus muñecos ya que las dos voces que se oían las producía él mismo. Halle le había dejado solo mientras había salido a hacer los recados y ahora le estaba escuchando desde el otro lado de la puerta con la curiosidad de averiguar qué hacía Near cuando no había nadie alrededor.

Eran dos voces que se alternaban, una era claramente la voz habitual de Near mientras que la otra voz era escenificada adoptando un tono más grave. Tuvo que acercar el oído para poder entender qué decía.

- Ah, ah… Mmmm, oh, sí, Mello… Ahh.

Lidner estuvo a punto de dejar caer la caja al suelo por la impresión. Era normal que no entendiera lo que decía porque no decía nada coherente, eran como…gemidos. Aquel tono de voz, aquellas palabras… desentonaban en su mente con la imagen inocente de Near. Jamás se habría imaginado algo así, pero lo que lo hacía aún más traumatizante era el nombre de Mello envuelto en todo aquello.

- ¿Te gusta, Near, eh?, ¿te gusta verte débil y sometido debajo de mí? AHHH.- decía también entre gemidos la voz fingida de Mello.

- Ahhh, por una vez has sido el primero en algo, Mello…AHH.

- ¿Me provocas para que te dé más fuerte?

- Sí… Ahh, ohh, más fuerte, Mello…

- Estás tan estrecho que… Ahhh, no puedo aguantar más.

Halle tuvo que cerrar los ojos, horrorizada al tener claro con aquel comentario a lo que se suponía que estaba jugando Near. Los gemidos entrecortados se iban haciendo cada vez más altos y más continuos.

- Mírame a la cara. ¡Mírame! No soporto que no lo hagas cuando tú también estás a punto de…- decía la voz de Mello.

- ¡AHH, MELLO! Sé que odias que no te mire, por eso no lo hice cuando viniste… Ahh, más rápido, ahh…

- Pequeño bastardo… Voy a hacer que te duela para que recuerdes que no puedes jugar conmigo. Vas a gritar.

- ¡AHHHHHHH! Sí, Mello… Lo hice por eso, porque sabría que volverías a por mí. ¡MELLOOOO!

- ¡Joder, Near! No hagas eso, ¡no te muevas! Sabes lo que provocas en mí y sabes que no voy a poder contenerme más. ¡AHHHHHHH, NEAAAAAAAR!

- ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡Ah, oh! Mello….- la voz de Near se apaciguó al llegar al falso clímax.- Debes irte o Lidner te pillará aquí.

La mujer fue incapaz de reponerse del shock al ver su nombre implicado en el juego.

- Tienes razón, si lo descubriera… La muy tonta, trató de seducirme quedándose desnuda delante de mí, si supiera que yo sólo tengo ojos para ti…

La puerta se abrió. Lidner estaba furiosa. Vio con cierto regocijo cómo Near trataba de disimular. El muñequito de Mello estaba claramente sobre el de Near, y éste se apresuró a separarlos y ponerlos de pie a una distancia razonable entre ellos. Acto seguido se puso a mirar hacia otro lado con aire ausente, enredando un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos.

- Has tardado mucho.- dijo Near.

La mujer soltó la caja a su lado de mala manera. Todo aquello era tan sospechoso…

¿Por qué demonios sabía Near lo de la ducha que había tomado delante de Mello? No había cámaras instaladas en su baño, y por supuesto ella no le había contado ese detalle. No podía haber sido otro que Mello quien le había hecho llegar esa información. Por otro lado… Se fijó en el muñequito de Mello.

Era perfectamente fiel al Mello real. Y cuando decía perfectamente fiel, se refería a la cicatriz. Near la había hecho en el mismo sitio, del mismo tamaño, del mismo color… Sus ojos se entornaron con desconfianza mirando cómo Near sacaba las cosas de la caja como si nada hubiera pasado. ¿Cómo sabía Near con tanta exactitud la apariencia de la cicatriz de Mello si aquel día no se había dignado a darse la vuelta y mirarlo?

¿Acaso Near no era tan inocente como aparentaba y aquello que había presenciado no era una fantasía sino una reproducción de algo real?

No tenía ni idea, pero lo que tenía claro era que no iba a preguntárselo. Hacerlo sería admitir que Mello la había rechazado, y sin embargo, todo parecía cobrar sentido. ¿Qué sentido tenía entonces que un hombre joven no hiciera absolutamente nada frente al cuerpo desnudo de una mujer atractiva como ella?

Resignada a la evidencia, se encogió de hombros para sí misma. Ahora que se paraba a pensarlo, Gevanni tampoco estaba nada mal…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**N/A:** **¿Qué tal?, ¿os ha gustado? Espero que sí. Esta viñeta la escribí hace mucho, pero es que tenía esa idea rondándome la cabeza. Además contiene algo del canon que me da la razón a la hora de pensar que el Mello/Near existió.**

**Como bien se preguntaba Halle… ¿cómo coño fue capaz Near de hacer de forma tan exacta el fingerpuppet de Mello si, en teoría, nunca se vieron? Recordemos que supuestamente la única vez que se "ven" es cuando Mello va a por la foto, pero Near no se giró a mirarlo. ¿No es sospechoso que el muñequito de Mello se parezca tanto? Incluso en la ropa y la cicatriz. Jojojojojojojo.**

**Por esto, se deja caer en el fic que sips, que lo que Halle estaba escuchando era una reproducción de algo real. O sea, que Near y Mello tuvieron tórridos encuentros a espaldas de la SPK gracias a lo cual Near fue capaz de hacer el fingerpuppet con tanto detalle.**

**Oh dios, pobre Halle XD, siempre le toca algo súper chungo en mis fics XD. Pero que conste que Halle me gusta mucho y me cae bien ¿eh? Y que también me gusta el Mello/Halle, por si quedan dudas sobre eso (es perfectamente compatible con el Mello/Near XD)**

**Pos nada más, espero que os haya gustado y ¡¡espero vuestros comentarios!!**

**¡Besitos!**

**Ak**


	7. Caramelo

**¡Holas!**

**Tal y como prometí hace siglos, aquí la viñeta de escena fluff en Wammy's House con L incluido. Aunque no tenga nada que ver con Halloween, el tema "caramelo" viene muy bien para esta época y bueno, aunque tampoco esté centrada en L, él es bastante importante en este capítulo así que es mi forma de conmemorar el cumpleaños de nuestra querida ranita ojerosa (término acuñado por Chise, of course)**

**Pues nada más, no tiene mucha explicación ya que es una escena bastante random jeje, así que espero que os guste. A ver si consigo terminar la viñeta de "Blanco y Negro" que este fic le va pisando los talones peligrosamente en cuanto a capítulos jejeje.**

**Personajes:** Mello, Near, L

**Rating:** G

**Advertencias:** ninguna (por una vez me paso el canon por el forro XDD, porque sí, porque yo lo valgo, hala!)

**Género:** general, fluff

**Palabras:** 1678

**Ubicación:** Wammy's House era.

CARAMELO

Si había algo que en Wammy's House fuera sinónimo de fiesta y agitación, eso era las visitas de L. L era el ídolo de todos aquellos huérfanos, aunque siendo el detective más brillante del mundo era lógico que la mayoría de las veces estuviera siempre muy ocupado con algún asunto que resolver en cualquier remoto rincón del planeta.

Pero eso no significaba que siempre que tenía la oportunidad, hiciera una visita a aquel lugar que le había visto crecer y que era el único al que podía calificar como "su hogar". Llegaba cargado de regalos para colmar las ilusiones de todos y cada uno de aquellos niños que le esperaban ansiosos. Porque esa era la única forma de satisfacer de alguna manera sus pequeños sueños ya que L era casi una leyenda, un cuento de hadas, una moraleja, y debía seguir siéndolo por el bien de la humanidad.

De entre todos ellos, sólo dos eran los elegidos, los que tenían el privilegio de poder conocerle y pasar el día junto a él. El resto, aunque felices, se consolaban con jugar en el salón con aquel nuevo juguete, o probando aquellas exóticas golosinas de nombres indescifrables.

Wammy's House era un lugar lleno de talento y mentes prometedoras, donde la mayor parte del tiempo reinaba la armonía, aunque antes de alcanzar esa estabilidad había vivido grandes y dolorosos fracasos. Y para recordar el más reciente de ellos tampoco había que alejarse demasiado.

Aprendiendo la lección, y tratando de enmendar errores del pasado, L decidió prestar a sus futuros sucesores un poco de la atención que se merecían. El por qué L los había elegido a ellos dos, era un misterio. Aunque para todos la decisión parecía más que obvia, tratándose de los dos chicos con mejores notas del orfanato, seguramente el motivo por el que L se fijó en ellos fuera algo totalmente distinto. El por qué había elegido a dos en lugar de uno, tampoco llegó a saberse nunca. Pero lo que era una realidad era que sólo Mello y Near tenían la suerte de poder estar en la misma habitación que L, viéndolo como algo real y tangible, libre de máscaras de nombres ficticios o robados y letras góticas.

Sin lugar a dudas, las preguntas más formuladas en la mente de los pequeños en aquellas ocasiones eran del tipo ¿qué harán ahí dentro?, ¿qué les contará L? Nunca recibían respuesta alguna por parte de los implicados, por mucho que les insistieran, por lo que la idea generalizada que tenían de esos encuentros furtivos de L y sus elegidos rozaba la calificación de fantasioso y extraordinario. Que Mello y Near no soltaran prenda no ayudaba en absoluto a esclarecer que no había nada más lejos de la realidad que cualquiera de las opiniones que cada uno de ellos pudiera tener al respecto.

En realidad, Mello y Near no hacían nada especial cuando estaban con L. Pese a que aquellas visitas pudieran ser vistas como una especie de descanso dentro de la vorágine detectivesca que rodeaba a L, no era realmente así. L siempre tenía cosas importantes que hacer, y la habitación reservada para él en Wammy's House contaba con todo lo necesario para que el famoso detective pudiera seguir desarrollando su labor sin ningún problema. Cuando no estaba solventando algo por teléfono, estaba consultando internet, escribiendo notas o leyendo alguno de los innumerables libros que tapizaban las paredes de la habitación.

Mello y Near sabían que no debían quejarse porque L no les dedicara más tiempo, así que se contentaban con pasar el rato tratando de resolver pequeños casos que él les entregaba para probar sus capacidades. Aparentemente, L no les escuchaba, pero el joven no podía evitar esbozar una sonrisa cuando los oía discutir en el proceso.

Y como no dejaban de ser niños, también tenían su recompensa, como el resto de los chicos. Alegando que el azúcar era bueno para el rendimiento intelectual, L dejaba a su disposición un montón de caramelos para que se sirvieran mientras resolvían los ejercicios.

No habría hecho falta que L los oyera discutir para saber cuán distintos eran el uno del otro y, a su vez, lo compatibles que los hacían esas naturalezas tan opuestas. Simplemente bastaba con mirar los caramelos al final de la sesión.

Mello siempre acababa con el estómago tan lleno que la mayoría de las veces se saltaba la cena. El chiquillo, que normalmente era un torbellino de energía, saltándole a las espaldas a modo de saludo y que rara vez paraba quieto un instante, por muy interesante que fuera el debate del día, terminaba siempre estático, apoyando la espalda con aire descuidado sobre lo que fuera que tuviera detrás para evitar la presión de la cintura del pantalón sobre su barriga. No es que fuera muy quisquilloso a la hora de elegir golosinas, pero siempre daba buena cuenta de aquellos caramelos que contuvieran algo de chocolate. Nunca quedaba ni uno. Más de una vez L se preguntó si realmente Mello adoraba tanto el chocolate como parecía, o si se había tomado demasiado en serio un comentario que hizo, sin mayor intención por su parte todo sea dicho, acerca de que el chocolate a menudo era bueno para los estados bajos de ánimo. Mello aún era demasiado joven para sufrir ese tipo de trastornos emocionales, no obstante, era un muchacho brillante y no tenía motivos para sentirse mal anímicamente.

Excepto cuando se trataba de Near.

L era consciente de la rivalidad que compartían y el hecho de tenerlos a ambos en la misma habitación que él, tratando de resolver juntos un caso que él les había proporcionado, parecía motivo suficiente para que Mello optara por devorar cuanto chocolate tuviera al alcance. Estaba claro que al margen de resolver el enigma de turno satisfactoriamente, ambos chicos deseaban destacar y llamar su atención. Y en ese aspecto, no había rival peor para Mello que el propio Near.

Near, en cambio, era absolutamente lo contrario. Cuando entraba en la habitación se sentaba en el suelo, no decía nada a menos que L se dirigiera a él expresamente o tuviera alguna pregunta muy importante que hacer. No se mostraba nervioso, en todo momento mantenía la calma, aunque Mello le recriminara la necesidad de tomar decisiones rápidas para poder resolver el caso a tiempo.

Near no comía caramelos. Ni aunque L hubiera dicho que era bueno para la actividad mental.

En su caso, lo que rodeaba a Near al final de la tarde eran un montón de envoltorios de golosinas, de aquellos caramelos que amenazaban con producirle un terrible dolor de estómago a Mello. Pero éstos no estaban dispersos a su alrededor, no, algunas veces adquirían formas de animales, uniendo un envoltorio con otro y con otro y con otro. Otras veces formaban pequeñas construcciones y en otras ocasiones, enrollados en forma de bolitas, dibujaban figuras o letras en el suelo.

Un simple caramelo tomaba diferente función para cada uno de ellos y, sin embargo, su finalidad quedaba complementada de alguna manera. Cuanto más caramelos comiera Mello, más entretenimiento encontraría Near.

Por esta razón, y habiendo observado sus comportamientos durante varias sesiones, los caramelos que L se llevaba a su habitación para sus pequeños invitados, cada vez contenían más artículos con chocolate. No sólo caramelos sino también bombones y, poco a poco, otros snacks. Era obvio que a Mello le encantaban, al margen de si su afición comenzó gracias a su comentario o no. Por supuesto, no iba a preguntarle algo así, mucho menos en presencia de Near, pero si tenía algo que ver con lo que dijo aquel día, no iba a ser él el culpable de que el niño no se sintiera al cien por cien de sus habilidades por falta de ese estimulante.

Los estaba probando, los estaba haciendo competir y trabajar conjuntamente al mismo tiempo. La intención era más un Mello junto a Near que un Mello contra Near. Y puesto que Mello debía dar lo mejor de sí, tendría a su disposición todo el chocolate que quisiera. Si es que L tenía razón en sus suposiciones, claro.

Probablemente el único en advertir ese cambio en los caramelos fuera Mello, ya que para Near, los envoltorios seguían siendo igual de útiles que siempre, sólo que en mayor cantidad, puesto que Mello comía más.

Hasta que, finalmente un día, L acertó de lleno con el artículo adecuado. Fue por pura casualidad, ya que él se limitaba a comer lo que Watari le proporcionaba y salvo excepciones, no pedía cosas demasiado concretas. Watari le conocía muy bien y sabía qué cosas le gustaban y cuáles no.

Una noche, a altas horas de la madrugada, mientras lidiaba con un caso particularmente complejo, L sintió la necesidad de comer chocolate y debido a la hora que era, no era posible encontrar abierto un supermercado o una tienda de golosinas cerca. Watari no tuvo más remedio que acudir a la gasolinera más cercana.

En cuanto L lo vio, supo que compraría un montón de ellos para su próxima visita a Winchester. Era perfecto. Ideal. Al igual que Mello y Near: buenos por separado, perfectos juntos.

Efectivamente, acertó. Mientras Mello devoraba los huevos de chocolate con leche, Near se entretenía con los pequeños juguetitos que éstos escondían en su interior a modo de sorpresa. Cuanto más chocolate comiera Mello, más feliz estaría, menos sensación de inferioridad tendría y Near, con más juguetes diferentes podría jugar.

L hacía caso omiso cuando los oía discutir, pero a veces los miraba por el reflejo de la ventana, asintiendo para sí mismo. Había hecho la elección correcta. Les haría seguir creyendo que algún día elegiría a uno de ellos, porque mientras eso no sucediera, ambos intentarían dar lo mejor de sí. Y dos personas que intentan dar lo mejor de sí mismos, es mucho mejor que una sola.

Tan sólo confiaba en que el tiempo les hiciera ver que eran la mezcla perfecta. Era bastante evidente, el caso de los caramelos hablaba por sí solo.

Aunque únicamente era una prueba más de las muchas que podían encontrarse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**¿Qué tal? Espero que os haya gustado y como siempre, espero vuestros comentarios, que me hacen muy feliz jeje.**

**Como decía al principio, por una vez, he pasado olímpicamente del canon XD. Quería una escena de Mello y Near junto a L en Wammy's House, y claro, según el canon, Near y L nunca llegaron a verse, jamás T_T. Lo cual, me parece muy triste y me parece tremendamente injusto por parte de L hacia Near T_T**

**Admito que la idea de esta viñeta originalmente iba a ser un fanart XD, pero Mello y Near se ponen en huelga cada vez que intento dibujarlos _, y como no me salen, decidí escribir en vez de hacer el intento de dibujar algo horrible XD.**

**Sips, Mello y Near y Kinder sorpresa son OT3 XD.**

**¡Pues nada chicas! Lo dicho, a ver si termino de una vez la viñeta de "Blanco y Negro". ¡Nos vemos!**

**Besitos.**

**Ak**


	8. Humillación

**¡Holas!**

**Oh dios, hace siglos que no actualizo este fic y el de "Blanco y Negro", la razón es que la última viñeta de la tabla 30vicios se convirtió en un fic independiente, por su trama y longitud así que parece que hace milenios que no actualizo XD. También puede ser que últimamente ando súper inspirada con Bleach XD. Pero bueno, aquí vuelvo con otra viñeta XDDD y desde luego no es porque no tenga ideas, sino por falta de tiempo y a veces prioridades a la hora de escribir ^^ (prefiero escribir lo que me apetece en ese momento en lugar de escribir de forma forzada jejeje)**

**Pues nada, sin más, espero que os guste ^^**

**Personajes:** Near, Mello.

**Rating:** G

**Advertencias:** ninguna

**Género:** General, drama

**Palabras:** 2123

**Ubicación:** Wammy's House era.

HUMILLACIÓN

-Ya podéis dar la vuelta a la hoja. También sabéis que no se permiten calculadoras. A partir de ahora tenéis cuarenta y cinco minutos.

Tal y como el profesor había indicado, dio la vuelta al folio que les habían repartido y que hasta el momento había descansado boca abajo sobre el pupitre. Echó un vistazo rápido. Cinco preguntas: una pregunta de teoría que consistía en una demostración y cuatro problemas a resolver. Era fácil. Incluso sin darse demasiada prisa, podría tenerlo acabado en veinte minutos.

Aquel era el examen de ecuaciones diferenciales, y cualquiera que hubiera escuchado hablar al profesor habría imaginado que se dirigía a estudiantes universitarios de alguna carrera técnica. Pero no estaba en ninguna universidad, sino en un orfanato de Winchester donde el mayor de los alumnos no superaba los dieciséis años. Ni siquiera a nivel de instituto se estudiaba ese tipo de asignaturas avanzadas, pero aquellos niños no sólo no eran estudiantes de instituto, sino que eran genios.

Near comenzó a responder el examen, calmado pero sin pausa, con una caligrafía perfecta. Para otros muchos chicos el hecho de no poder usar calculadora les resultaba un gran fastidio. Allí todos eran jóvenes brillantes, pero no todos destacaban en los mismos campos. Había de todo, a quienes se les daban bien las matemáticas y a quienes no.

Él era uno de los que tenía aptitudes para los números. Hacer cálculos de memoria no le suponía ningún problema y mucho menos resolver aquel tipo de preguntas. Las matemáticas eran simples, todo se reducía a un proceso mecánico, el seguimiento de unas pautas y la consecución de un resultado concreto. Que el desarrollo fuera más o menos laborioso, no era más que un accesorio para añadirle dificultad, pues al fin y al cabo todo se reducía a sustituir incógnitas y aplicar fórmulas para llegar a una única solución.

El profesor deambulaba por la clase, observando a los alumnos realizar el examen, respondiendo a algunas dudas. Cuando pasó al lado de la mesa de Mello, dio unos golpecitos con los dedos sobre el pupitre, llamando su atención.

Near alzó la vista de su folio y aguzó el oído para escuchar la queja del profesor acerca de la nefasta caligrafía de su compañero. Éste bufó como respuesta, disponiéndose a tachar a diestro y siniestro sobre su examen, ya caótico de por sí.

No era la primera vez que los profesores llamaban la atención de Mello. El joven tenía talento, era inteligente y sacaba buenas notas. En sus exámenes, ejercicios de clase o trabajos era imposible encontrar una falta de ortografía, pero todos sus conocimientos quedaban eclipsados por el caos en que estaban expuestos y una letra prácticamente ininteligible. Como en tantas otras cosas, en ese aspecto, Near y Mello eran completamente diferentes.

Lleno de tachaduras y una caligrafía pequeña, apretada y de trazos largos, el examen de Mello visto desde lejos parecía un hormiguero que había sido descubierto y del cual las hormigas huían despavoridas.

Near trató de concentrarse en su propio examen, sabiendo que observar a Mello pelearse contra la hoja de papel como si estuviese apuñalándola con rabia con el bolígrafo, no iba a ayudar en nada a ninguno de los dos. Y sin embargo podía comprender la violencia con la que Mello rasgaba el papel, a punto de rayar consigo la madera del pupitre. Ver a Mello tan frustrado le causaba una incómoda opresión en el pecho.

La noche anterior se había despertado de madrugada, y no era debido a que hubiera dormido mal por culpa de los nervios ante el examen, sino a que por alguna razón se había desvelado y se había dado cuenta de que tenía que ir al baño y de paso beber un poco de agua. Ni siquiera miró el reloj antes de salir al pasillo y encaminarse a los aseos de la primera planta, pero podía constatar que era tarde, todos dormían y ni un ruido alteraba la paz y la tranquilidad del orfanato a esas horas. Nada excepto la luz que se escurría por la rendija de la habitación de Mello, iluminando llamativamente la oscuridad del corredor.

No era nada fuera de lo común, por lo que Near no le prestó mayor atención y continuó hacia el cuarto de baño. Siempre que había un examen en ciernes ocurría lo mismo: Mello se quedaba hasta tarde estudiando y durante el día, pasaba la mayoría de las horas libres enclaustrado en la biblioteca.

Después, cuando veía a Mello morderse las uñas desesperadamente, emborronando los folios con su desastrosa letra y quedándose siempre el último para entregar, se sentía culpable.

Hasta donde recordaba, Near nunca había trasnochado antes de un examen, es más, solía hacer la rutina acostumbrada: terminar las clases, hacer los deberes, jugar hasta la hora de la cena, cenar, darse un baño, y jugar otro rato antes de irse a dormir. Ni siquiera necesitaba estudiar más allá de llevar las tareas al día y atender en clases, como mucho en lugar de leer antes de acostarse para ayudar a conciliar el sueño, repasar los apuntes o el temario. Y muchas veces deseó poder cederle a Mello parte de su capacidad para hacerle más llevadera esa angustia.

Pero así era Mello, tenaz y desmedido en todo lo que hacía. Y cuando el chico rubio le miró de soslayo mientras pasaba a limpio parte de su examen en unas hojas nuevas que el profesor le había proporcionado, Near recordó que él no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

Sabía que a la vez que Mello se esforzaba por transcribir de forma pulcra y coherente sus respuestas, la tinta de su bolígrafo no sólo escribía letras y números sobre el papel, sino que tachaba la imagen invisible del rostro de Near con sus líneas torcidas.

Y Near tampoco podía hacer nada por evitar eso. Disimulando, en cuanto vio que Mello le miraba de reojo, se apresuró a volver a fijar la vista sobre su examen, dándose cuenta de que había perdido el hilo de lo que estaba haciendo y necesitaba volver a concentrarse en ello.

Había oído mil veces a los profesores regañar a Mello por ser caótico y descuidado y muchas veces se sorprendía de lo fácil que podría haber sido la solución a todo aquel problema. Era tan fácil como amenazar a Mello con que L, en su empeño por buscar un sucesor, recurriría a un grafólogo para comprender mejor las personalidades de sus potenciales sucesores. En tal caso, seguro que Mello pondría todo su empeño en escribir de forma ordenada y nítida. Y muy en el fondo, Near pensaba que tal vez aquello no fuera algo tan poco sólido como una supuesta amenaza en pos de mejorar la caligrafía de Mello. No le sorprendería nada en absoluto que L hubiese recurrido a una estratagema similar, obteniendo como resultado la evidente diferencia de personalidades entre él y Mello, porque no tenía ninguna duda de que la caligrafía podía ser un fiel reflejo de la personalidad del individuo.

Estaba seguro de que mientras Mello escribía, su sombra planeaba sobre él, amenazante, recordándole que daba igual cuanto estudiara o cuanto se esforzara, ya que nunca llegaría a ser tan bueno como Near.

Éste vaciló durante un breve segundo, una vez que había retomado el ritmo del examen. Él nunca había dado pie a propósito para que Mello sufriera de tal complejo de inferioridad respecto a su persona. ¿Qué pasaría si ese día se despistaba y sustituía un signo menos por un más? Un error minúsculo e insignificante que no significaría nada para él pero muchísimo para Mello, un error perfectamente plausible en un cúmulo de operaciones repletas de números y signos…

Quizás así Mello por fin obtendría su preciada recompensa, aunque sólo fuera por una vez, ya que la intención de Near era la de obsequiarle con una breve victoria, no dejarle ganar la carrera final. Tal vez así Mello pudiera al fin verse a su mismo nivel y tratarle como tal, no como a una amenaza.

El bolígrafo de Near dudaba sobre el papel, acercándose y alejándose, moviéndose sin rozarlo. Sentía su corazón acelerándose impaciente, sabiendo que nada tenía que ver con el examen que estaban haciendo.

¿Qué pasaría si lo hacía? Tratar con Mello era como jugar a la ruleta rusa, era impredecible y arriesgado.

El bolígrafo de Near cayó sobre el papel, dejando un punto de tinta involuntario junto a las fórmulas. Mello estaba mirándole nuevamente, aunque de forma bastante disimulada.

Near se llevó los dedos al cabello y comenzó a retorcer un mechón a la par que se balanceaba un poco sobre la silla y giraba el bolígrafo sobre sí mismo.

Había sido estúpido, muy estúpido. De hecho, lo que acababa de pasar era algo que ocurría siempre que tenían que hacer un examen. Siempre. Afortunadamente, por una razón y u otra nunca terminaba haciéndolo. Y esa vez, era una más de las miles que habían acontecido a lo largo de los años. Quizás algún día, dejara de repetirse.

Near continuó con su examen, haciendo caso omiso a los bufidos nerviosos de Mello y el rasgueo desenfrenado de su bolígrafo. Miró el reloj y comprobó que, aún habiéndose desconcentrado por unos instantes, había terminado el examen en veintitrés minutos. Tenía mucho tiempo para repasarlo, pero no era necesario, pues sabía que no había cometido ningún error, podía quedarse allí esperando para no ser el primero en salir, pero ¿para qué? Sería una pérdida de tiempo además de que no le importaba en absoluto lo que los demás pudieran pensar de él. De hecho, podía asegurar que no salir el primero del examen sería mucho más llamativo para sus compañeros.

Se levantó, recogió sus cosas y le entregó el examen al profesor. Pudo ver por un momento la mirada de Mello clavada en él, desafiante bajo su rubio flequillo. Encaminándose hacia la puerta del aula, era capaz de sentir sus ojos azules taladrándole la espalda, lo único que podía sentir en esa sala era el ritmo violento e impetuoso de la escritura de Mello sobre las hojas de papel.

Una vez fuera, se apoyó contra la pared, resbalando lentamente por ésta hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Sacó de su mochila un par de robots articulados y se dispuso a hacerles volar y pelear en aquella área de juegos improvisada. Aún quedaba mucho para que alguno de sus compañeros acabara el examen.

Había sido muy estúpido al pensar que fallando voluntariamente en su examen a favor de Mello, éste iba a dejar a un lado la rivalidad que los unía. Era muy estúpido, pues eso no haría sino separarlos aún más. Llevaban muchos años compartiendo sus vidas en aquel orfanato, se conocían lo suficientemente bien como para que Mello se diese cuenta de ese detalle. Para él sería un insulto, una afrenta contra su persona. Una humillación insoportable.

Y si alguna vez Near había pensado en cederle parte de su terreno, no había sido con esa intención.

Estaban destinados a competir, y no sería lo mismo si Near bajaba la guardia. Cuanto más complicado fuese el reto, más excitante sería, aunque esto conllevara un sobreesfuerzo por parte de Mello para alcanzarle. Formaba parte de su forma de vida, era su aliciente, su obsesión, el objetivo a lograr y Near debía permanecer en su posición intocable para seguir alentándole.

Si deseaba que se acercara a él, debía hacerlo por otros medios, no humillándole y mancillando su orgullo. Y sin embargo, la naturaleza de Mello era tan compleja para él, como su escritura enrevesada, como sus argumentos expuestos de forma espontánea tal cual brotaban de su mente sin orden previo alguno. Tratar de acercarse a Mello era tan difícil y arriesgado como detener una bomba a punto de explotar.

Jugando con sus muñecos, Near concluyó que por su parte no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, tan sólo esperar. Esperar a que Mello fuera quien decidiera acercarse a él, cuando todos los fantasmas que le atormentaban hubieran desaparecido, cuando hubiese comprendido que Near simplemente era así y no iba a cambiar. Ambos tenían un objetivo común y ninguno de los dos iba a rendirse, pero si Mello alguna vez deseaba acompañar a Near en ese camino, más que correr tras él, debía saber que Near siempre le esperaría tendiéndole la mano para alcanzar juntos la meta.

Media hora después, los chicos comenzaban a salir del aula. Near recogió sus cosas para encerrarse en su habitación, pero antes de partir, miró por la rendija de la puerta de la clase, donde el profesor esperaba a que el único alumno que quedaba acabara por fin su examen. Obviamente, éste era Mello.

Observándole atentamente, Near no pudo evitar pensar que ojalá todo fuese tan sencillo como las matemáticas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**¿Qué tal? Espero que os haya gustado ^^. Como siempre espero vuestros comentarios jejeje.**

**La verdad es que tenía esta idea rondándome desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no tenía muy claro qué elegir al final. Me llamaba la atención que Near se planteara alguna vez fallar en un examen para recompensar a Mello y que éste dejara de verlo como una amenaza. Me parecía interesante esa idea, pero al final opté por la idea de que, aunque Near lo pensara, jamás llegó a hacerlo. No me parecía propio de él hacer algo así, por mucho que quisiera mejorar su relación con Mello, y creo que eso es parte del atractivo que tiene Near como personaje y también del atractivo que tiene la relación Mello/Near ^^**

**Creo que la otra opción habría quedado totalmente OOC XD**

**Pos nada más que comentar, la verdad es que esta viñeta tenía poco misterio XD. Ahora espero que seáis vosotros quienes me comentéis ^^**

**¡Besitos!**

**Ak**


End file.
